Maced With Love
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Ash wins a date with her group opponent, but someone is watching.


Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon.

* * *

_**Maced with Love**_

* * *

It started with meeting a member of Ash's group. Then, saving Pikachu and her Vulpix from Team Rocket gave Vulpix's trainer newfound feelings. Then came their battle in the group stage. Ash's opponent in the opening round was Macy, Vulpix's trainer. She's the one with newfound feelings… and like the old saying, no good deed goes unpunished. In the best of three, Ash's Squirtle saw Macy's Quilava down. "Quilava is unable to battle!" the referee judged. "Squirtle wins! The battle goes to Ash of Pallet Town!" Ash pumped his fists.

"Yeah!" he cheered. Misty and Brock knew Ash would beat Macy.

"All that planning to counter Macy's waterproof strategy worked," Brock smiled.

"We kinda underestimated her," Misty muttered. "But Ash pulled it off like only he could." Ash reached Squirtle to cheer as Macy, carrying Quilava reached the victorious trainer and Pokémon.

"That was a great battle, Ash," she complimented.

"Yeah, it was close," Ash smiled as they shook hands. The Pokémon recovered enough to see the friendly handshake. "We got one more battle tomorrow."

"Right. Say, after the group stage, how about we go on a date." This took Ash by surprise.

"A-A… date?" This made Misty and Brock come forward with Pikachu and Togepi.

"Hold on a second!" voiced Misty. "Didn't you say that if you won, you'd go on a date?"

"Misty's right," Brock reminded. "And since you lost, the date's off!" Ash seemed befuddled to the deal.

"So, what's this about a date?" he blankly asked. "All I know was that I had to get ready for the battle." Brock wanted this discussed outside.

"Let's talk about it in the locker room," he suggested. "They have to set up for the next match."

"Yeah, good idea," Macy agreed. After leaving the battlefield and arriving at the Pokémon Center. Ash's Squirtle, Totodile and Phanpy were getting examined as were Macy's Quilava, Electabuzz and Slugma. As they waited, two adults showed up from outside.

"Ash!?" sounded a woman. Everyone turned to see Delia and Professor Oak stopping by.

"Mom?" gawked Ash.

"And Professor Oak!" added Brock.

"I know, fancy meeting you guys here!" joked Oak.

"We heard you're in the semifinals so we came as fast as we could, but not fast enough to see you win," Delia mentioned.

"Well, he hasn't won just yet," Misty teased. "Yeah, he did beat her, but anything can happen tomorrow with his other battle." Just then, Joy came on.

"Ash, Macy?" she called out. "Your Pokémon are checked out, and ready for the next battle." Ash and Macy picked their Pokémon as Pikachu watched from Delia's shoulder.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" they praised. Macy opened her Pokéballs, showing off Vulpix, Slugma, Electabuzz and Quilava. Oak took interest to Slugma.

"This Slugma's pretty big compared to other Slugma that I've seen," he pointed out.

"I know, but I feel it's not gonna remain a Slugma for long," Macy predicted. Sure enough, Slugma began to glow. This took everyone by surprise.

"I think she called it!" gawked Brock. Soon enough, the glow stopped and Slugma had a large shell.

"Magcargo!" identified Macy. "You evolved!" She hugged the shell as Electabuzz and Quilava enjoyed the new Magcargo.

"That's awesome, Macy!" congratulated Ash. "I can see Magcargo being a big help!" She stood up, pulling a Brock by clasping Ash's hands.

"Ash, this is a sign of things to come! Like Magcargo, we're growing up and I wanna do things before we head to the future, possibly as husband and wife! A date on the day off of competition would be a good start!"

"Except you lost!" reminded Misty. "That proposal is null-and-void!" Macy lurked around Ash to growl at Misty.

"Who asked you!" she snapped back,

"I ask whatever I feel like asking!"

"This isn't even your problem, unless you have feelings for Ash that you don't wanna disclose!"

"Don't even go there!"

"Why? You did!" Delia got in between the two redheads.

"That's enough!" she scorned. Misty and Macy looked to Delia shoved their shoulders back a step. "Arguing will get nowhere. Now, it's a time to relax." Misty and Macy turned their heads away from each other. However, Macy's head faced Ash. She stepped to him.

"So, maybe we can still have the day off battling for ourselves?" she wished. Misty got to Ash and Macy but mainly snarled at Ash's opponent.

"What did I just got done saying!?" she yelled. To Ash, a day off didn't feel like a bad idea.

"Okay!" he accepted. "I've seen a few restaurants we can decide on up here." Misty gawked to Ash's approval despite the result of their battle.

"Thanks a bunch, Ash!" cheered Macy.

"But Ash!" yelped Misty.

"It's during the day off," Ash explained. "And besides, the Top16 first have to draw in the morning who they're facing in the Victory Tournament. Plenty of time to get ourselves ready for the date." Misty dipped her head in disbelief. The next day, Macy defeated Jackson who then tied Ash. Group H's chart had Ash with a circle and triangle, Macy with an X and a circle and Jackson with an X and a triangle.

Ash – 4 points  
Macy – 3 points  
Jackson – 1 point

Ash's picture had a star on it. 15 other groups had a star on the trainers who scored four or all six points. The next morning was the Magikarp drawing which Ash hooked a Fish Pokémon to reveal that Gary would be his first opponent. Gary Oak, the professor's grandson and they glared to each other. Outside, Gary had Ash join. "So, I heard you have a date tonight, right?" he asked.

"I do," Ash replied. "But what's it to you then?"

"First, I'm actually proud of you. I mean, you look like someone who could use some love. At least it's not Misty." Ash giggled to Gary's point.

"Yeah, besides, you got those cheerleaders and I just have Misty and Brock."

"Well, the cheering may end soon." This caught Ash by surprise.

"Wh- What do you mean?" Rather than answer, Gary smirked.

"Worry about your date before you worry about our battle. I'll see you later." With that, Gary walked off, leaving a stunned trainer and Pokémon.

("The cheering may soon end?") repeated Pikachu. The evening rolled around. Ash wore a nice black dress vest over a white shirt and black khakis. From his shoulder, Pikachu spotted a redhead who wore brown dress pumps, a red dress and her hair free. ("Macy?") The Vulpix by her side clued Pikachu in. Ash turned to see Macy and Vulpix.

"Hey, you made it!" he greeted.

"I thought you wouldn't by those two," Macy chortled. In the bushes was someone in a black tench coat, sunglasses and wearing a doctor's mask. However, Misty's shoes could be seen.

"Just because he saved your Vulpix, it doesn't give you the right to go after Ash," she growled. They entered a restaurant Macy elected to go. Misty wasn't far behind. Ash sat Macy down before he sat as well.

"So, how can I help you?" a woman greeted. Ash and Macy turned to the waitress… only to find Delia with the notepad. "And I'll make sure the Pokémon are fed as well."

"Mom!?" gasped Ash. "What are you doing here!?" Delia giggled to the surprise.

"Come on, Ash! It would be boring without doing something!" Macy laughed to Delia's response.

"Ash, your mom must know how to cook of she's willing to serve us," she pointed out.

"You have no idea until you try it," he advised. "You may fall for it as well as I have."

("I am proof of it,") Pikachu admitted. Vulpix barked to the idea. As Delia took Ash and Macy's order, Misty sat with her face getting red behind her disguise. Delia's eyes saw the trench coat but Misty only saw the couple.

'_I can't believe her!' _she thought. _'She falls for Ash because she saved her Vulpix! Just… her Vulpix! I mean, Andrea would've easily done that for saving Mika-'_ Her thoughts had her backtrack. _'No! I shouldn't let this go! He ruined my bike and he's the one who's getting himself in constant trouble!'_ She had no idea that Delia was standing and leaning behind her. "I've been with him for so long and it's unfair!" Her quiet banter wasn't unnoticed.

"It's a good thing Togepi's not around," Delia sneered. Misty jumped at Delia's ninja-like skill and shook.

"M-Mrs. K-Ketchum!?" Delia put a finger by her mouth, trying to keep Ash and Macy from being alarmed.

"Once I serve them, meet me outside." Misty nodded her head. Delia retreated into the kitchen where she whipped the couple's meals and some Pokémon food for Pikachu and Vulpix. Seeing the meal, Macy's mouth watered.

"If our relationship goes to marriage, I want to learn how your mom does it!" she drooled.

"Told ya!" smirked Ash. As they ate, Delia met with Misty outside.

"Look, Mrs. Ketchum," Misty started. Delia sighed to what Misty wanted to mention.

"You're with my son since the first night as a Pokémon trainer," she pointed. "Seeing Ash with another girl seems to have upset you." Misty feigned to make a reply. Delia suspected a hidden tale. "Misty… I'm a mother… and you like my son." Misty seemed in shock.

"Me!? Like Ash!?" I mean… Yeah, he's… special and thoughtful, especially to the Pokémon… but I don't 'like him' like him!"

"Misty… Come on… You had the chance to ask Ash out and Macy beat you to it. If you didn't, you wouldn't be hanging around him for so long. So I'm rather surprised that you don't have feelings for him, yet seem greatly jealous of someone near him." Misty felt herself in the proverbial corner.

"Well… uh… I, um… That is…" Delia sighed at Misty for not being able to answer her.

"Even Brock has a reason to stay with my boy." Misty dipped her head in shame. After dinner, and learning that Delia paid for their meal, Ash and Macy headed back to the hotel room.

"So, you're taking on your rival from your home?" asked Macy.

"That's my first opponent in the Victory Tournament," Ash replied. "It's also been a longtime coming." Pikachu and Vulpix were all smiles. "I just wondered why he was being so mysterious early this morning?"

"Maybe nerves. After all, you found a way to have Squirtle beat my Electabuzz."

"I guess… He did seem like someone who ran after challenging him and now it's for real."

"I believe you'll win. I don't care what you do, you have him in your grasp."

"Thanks." When they returned to the Trainers' Hotel, Macy latched Ash's arm. Ash noticed.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I wanna end our first date together." Ash blinked before smiling.

"Okay!" She lunged up, wrapped her arms around Ash's neck before locking lips and having their tongues do the tango with each other. "And that was my first kiss to the lips." This astounded Macy.

"Wait, your coach didn't kiss you?"

"Remember, she's only with me for her bike when I was saving Pikachu. I told you that when Mom was making our dinner."

"I'm just shocked that she doesn't even like you after this long. But at least you now have someone who loves you."

"That's a fact." They entered Macy's room where Pikachu and Vulpix slept under Ash's shirt. Ash had Macy's arms wrapped around Ash's bare chest and torso. Their lips remained locked as they fell asleep. Ash has a tough task tomorrow, but thanks to Macy, his heart is burning bright.


End file.
